ABSTRACT The Tennessee Food Safety Task Force includes representation and support by partners from industry, federal, state, and local regulatory agencies and educational institutions. We have a total of 46 active members. Current membership includes representatives from local and state health departments (Environmental Health and Communicable and Environmental Diseases and Emergency Preparedness), Food and Drug Administration (FDA), United States Department of Agriculture (USDA), Tennessee Department of Agriculture, Department of Education, University of Tennessee Agricultural Extension and Food Safety Institute, and various representatives from the food industry. The Task Force has adopted an official ?Charter? that is used as a guide for our operating procedures. Task Force membership and activities are updated online at http://www.foodsafetytaskforce.org/.